The Drill That'll Cut A Path For A Brighter Tommorrow
by AiConShinShi
Summary: After Kamina's death, a disfigured Simon was blamed for his death. As a result Simon decides to walk his own path and leaves Team Dai-Gurren. But when danger approaches Team Dai-Gurren, Simon must return and protect his friends, comrades, and his loved one. A Yoko X Simon story.


Hello Gurren Lagann fans out there. Although the fanfiction community for Gurren Lagann is small, I appreciate your time reading my first Gurren Lagann fanfiction. This fanfiction is a little warped in order to compensate my version of how Gurren Lagann should go, end, etc.

This fanfiction starts right after Kamina's death. Enjoy and leave a review. PS it's a Simon X Yoko pairing.

#############

 **Simon's POV**

'Who am I? What am I? Why am I alive?' Questions of identity and existence has clouded my heart and mind. 'To be honest I don't know anymore.'

'I'm just a cold bastard that killed my brother, Kamina. Just breathing the air of the living world makes myself regret of what a coward I am. I'm responsible for the tears shed, I'm responsible for the death of my brother, I'M RESPONSIBLE OF MAKING THE GIRL I LOVE CRY!' I looked up at the dark, empty ceiling as tears slowly streamed down my cheek.

'I give up. My current self has no purpose in this world anymore. I can't even pilot Lagann anymore.'

'I just wished that it was me who died. Kamina was everything I wasn't. His cocky attitude, his ability to give one confidence, and his sense of duty. No wonder why everyone loved him. He deserves to be alive. He always have been surpassing his limits, reaching for a new tomorrow. All I've done is bringing sorrow and despair to everyone I know. I don't deserve to be alive, I don't deserve to be surrounded by everyone in Team Dai-Gurren. Not Kittan, not Leeron, not Dayakka, and especially not Yoko. It's better if I just leave them for good. Maybe their lives would improve without Simon, the murderer.'

I grabbed my drill and my other belongings. I left my core drill on my bed. Within minutes I was outside of the newly acquired Dai-Gurren undetected. I looked at the fortress one last time and whispered, "My part of the journey has ended. Sayonara." With one final glance I turned, facing the night sky, and walked into the void of the night.

 **Yoko's POV**

"Have you guys seen Simon?!" I yelled. I was panicking. It's been 4 days since he locked himself in his room. But this morning I forced myself inside, only to find his belongings missing, and his core drill lying on his bed.

After hearing that name, the mood within the bridge has darkened. The name itself was like a taboo among the members of Team Dai-Gurren. Ever since Kamina's death, Simon was recognized as the one who 'killed' Kamina.

'Yeah, it was Simon who killed Kamina. He was the one who failed his mission which resulted in Kamina's death. No matter what I convinced myself, I can't help myself from hating Simon. But I know I'll never be able to forgive myself if something ever happened to him.'

"You mean that brat." Kiyal cruelly replied, without looking at me.

"Just to let you know, we haven't. He's probably still locked up in his room rotting like the little coward he is. Maybe god is finally on our side now. Letting that scum die is probably the best gift he has given us yet." Kittan continued as he smirked. He was high fiving Jorgun and Balinbow.

I couldn't resist myself from slapping him right in the face.

"What was that for? You know I'm right Yoko." Kittan angrily declared. I snapped.

"Maybe you're the coward. You're just scared to admit that Kamina is no longer here." Tears began to form. "No matter what has happened, Simon is just as important as Kamina. It's true that Kamina was an important figure, but without Simon supporting him from the shadows we wouldn't have gotten so far." I wiped my tears and glared at everyone around me.

"You know while you guys been sulking all this time, what did you think Simon was feeling? He known Kamina since he was a little boy. We only known him for a mere two months."

"Yoko calm down." Dayakka said as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Let go of me." I pushed him away. "While all of you are blaming Simon for all of our misfortunes, did you even noticed where he went." I pulled out the core drill out of my pockets. That action shocked everyone in the room. I bet no one expected him to leave Team Dai-Gurren.

"I'm going to find him even if it's going to kill me." I announced as I began to leave the room. I was about to leave until Dayakka, Rossiu, and the Black Siblings held me back.

"What are you doing? Let me go. He needs me. He needs someone to love him, and give him a purpose in this world." I cried, struggling to break free.

"Just leaving this recklessly won't get you anywhere. You're just walking towards your grave. The enemy is still out there." Dayakka reasoned.

"I need to. I just need to." I murmured as I collapsed on my knees. "I can't bear to lose him as well."

Kiyal and Kinon lifted me back on my feet. "Come on let's go back to your room." I could only reply with a slight nod.

 **Third Person POV**

"Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes General Guame."

"Perfect. Assemble our troops. It's time to attack this so called Team Dai-Gurren." Guame ordered as a wicked smile could be found on his face.

##################

How is it? Drop a review. Thanks for reading. If this is decently popular, then you should expect an update soon :) CIAO


End file.
